overturefandomcom-20200214-history
Puhdaism
Puhdaism is a religion founded in Neuro after the Awakening. Since it's introduction Puhdaism has steadily grown in followers and has now become the dominant religion in Neuro. History After the Awakening, many people felt betrayed by their faith. Nowhere in any religious text had it foretold of the ancient races. Many people would become atheist and went about with life. In Harracktor, a women by the name of Theresa Angeline found a set of scrolls in a set of ancient ruins. These scrolls told the story of Puhdas Herra. Angeline began to share the story of Puhdas and its laws. Many who had lost the faith found new faith in Puhdaism. Churches and monasteries spread throughout Harracktor and eventually onto the rest of Neuro. When Artheemius Lyeench was revived by the Carnetradians , it seemed that it confirmed the religion as true. When Lyeench died however and revealed that he was not the fabled being in the story, this brought up the possibility the religion as a falsehood. The members of the Fellowship of the Sword tried to inform the general public of this fact but they were largely ignored and many doubted they had even seen Lyeench. Another set of scrolls were discovered in Enconia, while these scrolls did not change much of the faith, it revealed parts of the story not heard of before and two laws that were not mentioned in the original story. After the events that took place in Belmont and the tales of the New Mantle, Puhdaism was abandoned. However in recent times, after the events of The Cataclysm, many are returning to the religion, begging for Puhdas to come back and save the world. The Story of Puhdas Herra The story preached by Puhdaism is as follows: "Long ago, the Earth was nothing but sand, an endless expanse of dunes. Life survived not on the surface but within the Earth. Underneath the vast plain of desert, in the deep underground lay life. Devoid of the sun, these precursors, for they were not human, orc, dwarf, nor elf, lived lives of sin. Without law and order, the precursors lived like rats, the precursors would have continued this pitiful existence if not for the divine intervention of Puhdas Herra. With a hammer as bright as the sun, Puhdas broke open the underground and opened the splendor of the world for the precursors. Puhdas brought order to the precursors and made them more than the pitiful beings they had been before. Every object has a shadow, Puhdas had a brother, Artheemius Lyeench. When Lyeench witnessed the primitive precursors, he was not disgusted but intrigued. Lyeench grew fascinated with them and the sins of the precursors attached themselves to him. Lyeench who was once a pure being became a being of far and greed. Lyeench always overshadowed by his sibling, decided to strike down his brother and take his hammer for himself. Lyeench pounced on his brother when he found an opportunity and stole the hammer, using it to cast Puhdas into an unending darkness, Artheemius ruled. Lyeench destroyed the order Puhdas had instilled in the precursors and brought them back to their pitiful ways, a brutal age of darkness came into being. Artheemius created the beasts we fear today, the undead warrior, the undead archer, the creeper, the giant spider, the werewolf, and the vampire. All this for the sake of vile entertainment. Enraptured in his triumph, Artheemius failed to recognize the abilities of his sibling. Puhdas manged to escape the abyss he had been banished to and retrieved his hammer from Artheemius. Artheemius was punished fro his crimes, his powers were stripped and he was banished to the same void he had sent his sibling into. With Artheemius gone, Puhdas set about righting his wrongs. Puhdas brought order and civility back to the precursors and even separated them into four distinct races in order to instill a sense of loyalty into them. With this task accomplished, Puhdas left Earth, deciding to leave the races to their own devices. Before his departure, Puhdas set down a set of laws to make sure order and civility were maintained. Those who violated said laws would be struck down by Puhdas, for he is all knowing and his hammer has an infinite reach. " Laws The laws Puhdaists abide are as as follows: #Thou shalt not kill, unless for the preservation of justice. #Thou shalt not take what is not rightfully theirs. #Thou shalt honor the Sovereign. #Thou shalt not rape. #Thou shalt not cannibalize another. #Thou shalt not practice impure acts of magic. #Thou shalt not worship any other God. #Thou shalt not worship Artheemius Lyeench. #Thou shalt honor Puhdas. Category:Faith